Why are you back?
by utau13
Summary: Dimitri left Rose for tasha. What he doesn't know is that he isn't leaving just Rose but two wonderful daughters too. What happens when Tasha and Dimitri are going to stay in court? What happens when they have a little surprise with them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN VA.**

* * *

**Rose POV**

I can't believe what I was hearing. _He_ can't come back no I might have misunderstood Lissa.

"Um what did you say again liss?" Threw the bond she felt guilty and she was hiding something from me.

"Dimitri and Tasha is coming back and they're going to live here in court." _Shit._

"Liss how about Mika and Samantha."

"Can't you just tell him about them." How will i know he'll love them but not me?

"Liss he can't not now." She nodded. I thought about the day he left.

**~FLASHBACK~ **

_ I ran to the gym knowing i was late for practice. Again. I went in the gym expecting Dimitri to be there reading his western novels or listening that was out before i was born. But he wasn't there right in front of me is Alberta._

_"Rose guardian Belikov left earlier to be Natasha Ozera's guardian." I can't believe what i'm hearing. "He told me to give you this." She have me a letter it had Roza written on it. I nodded and went to my room once I was inside I opened the letter._

_Dear Roza_

_I am sorry that i have left but it was for the best. I'm sure Aberta will get you a better mentor. I hope sometime we'll meet again. I'll always love you remember that._

_Always yours_

_Dimitri_

_**~End Of Flashback~ **_

A week after that I found out I was pregnant with twins. their names are Mika Lissa Hathaway and Samantha Lissa Hathaway. They are both 14 years old.

"Rose are you ok?" Asked Lissa.

"Yeah I just need to talk to the twins. Oh and when are they arriving?"

"In thirty minutes." WHAT thirty minutes and she only tells me now! I nodded and went to Mika's room first. I knock on the door 1 minute later Mika opens it once she sees me she smiles.

"Hey mom is everything alright?" Mika is somehow like an mini Dimitri. She's calm,logical and reasonable.

"I need to talk to you and your sister." She nodded and we went to sam's room. I knocked on the door for a good five minutes and she still doesn't open it. So we took the spare key and used it to open the door. When we were in her room i looked around and saw everything was a mess. We went to sam who was sleeping on her bed. Mika took the covers away from her.

"Samantha Lissa Hathaway wake the hell up!" That woke her up. She sat in her bed.

"Is everything alright?" I sighed. I only told them bits and pieces about Dimitri. But i never once said his name to them.

"Um well i want you guys to behave. Aunt lissa is going to have err guests." Mika nodded.

"WHAT! Behave and me doesn't fit in one sentence." Said Sam.

"I'm sorry sam how bout you try to behave. You can do pranks on the guests but you have to tell me first." She looked shocked.

"You'll actually let me do pranks on aunt lissa's guests." I nodded. She smiled and agreed.

"Now go get ready." I left them there. I took a shower when i was finished i wore a tight fitting black tank top and jeans. I'm going to show him what he left behind. I went to the living room Mika was already there.

"Mika where's sam?" I looked around but i can't see her.

"She's still getting ready."

"What's taking her so long?"

"She said that perfection takes time." Typical sam. I nodded and sat next to Mika. Just then the doorbell rang. I was suddenly getting nervous luckily Lissa and Christian went to the door. I went to the stairs to hang in my room for a while but lissa caught me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway get back her right now." I went back to their guests.

"Hello Lady Ozera and Guardian Belikov." I saw dimitri flinch. Good. I noticed there was a little boy with them he looked about 10 or 11. He looked like Tasha but his hair was just like dimitri. I looked at Tasha she looked .

"Aww who's this little boy?" Asked lissa.

"He's our son his name is Marko Christian Belikov." What she said sent a dagger to my heart. No it can't be he won't do this to me.

"Mom are you ok?" Asked Mika. I think it's time they knew. I'll also make sure Sam doesn't beat the hell out of Tasha... Even if i want her to. I sat next to Mika.

"I need to tell you something. After lunch we're going to aunt Alex's place and i'll tell you there." I whispered in her ear. She nodded. Alex is my half sister her full name is Alexandra Sophia Ivashkov obviously she's a moroi. Just then Sam was finally ready.

**Dimitri POV **

When Tasha told Rose about our son she looked hurt. I never wanted a kid with Tasha it had all been a mistake. I was about to leave Tasha to go back to Roza a few years ago but Tasha had used compulsion on me.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**I was packing my stuff i'm going back to the academy and get my Roza back. I can't stand being away from her anymore. Just then Tasha came in my room.**_

_**"Dimka where are you going?" I looked at her. She looked confused.**_

_**"I'm going back to the academy." Now she looked furious,sad,hurt and jealous.**_

_**"It's Rose isn't it! You're leaving me because of that bloodwhore!" She did not just call Rose,My Rose a bloodwhore. **_

_**"She is not a bloodwhore! She's going to grow up as an excellent guardian!" I yelled at her. She looked scared but calmed down.**_

_**"You're going to stay here with me." I noticed what she was doing. She was using compulsion. I tried fighting it but her compulsion is strong i guess she's being practicing. Since then I keep on drinking russian vodka. It helps me control myself so i won't break Tasha's nose or bones. But one night I was so wasted.**_

_**~End Of Flashback** _

I looked at Roza she was as beautiful as ever. I heard a girl say.

"Mom are you ok?" I didn't know Roza had children. I looked at the girl. Her eyes are just like Roza's but her other features look familiar. Roza sat next to her and whispered something in her ear. The girl just nodded. We went in I took my bag and Marko's I let Tasha's in the car. She can go get it herself. When I went downstairs Marko was with Tasha and I think he was telling her something when he saw me he said.

"Dad you forgot to get mom's stuff."

"Oh did I?" I asked like I didn't know. He nodded. "Well how about you get them and pu it in her room." She looked furious.

"What do you mean my room?"

"I asked lissa if i can get my own room for my own privacy." Just then i saw her again my beautiful Roza. She sighed.

"Hey guys Lissa and Christian will be here shortly." She said. I looked in her eyes. It's like we can say a thousand words without actually speaking. Her eyes shown love and pain. Pain that I caused by leaving her without even telling her myself I only left a letter. Just then the girl from earlier came in with what looks like her sister with her.

"Who are theses?" Asked Tasha.

"They are my children." She said. I wonder who their father is.

"What are your names?"

"My name is Mika Lissa Hathaway." Said the girl from earlier.

"And i'm Samantha Lissa Hathaway." Samantha looked like a replica of Rose except her eyes.

"So who's your father?" Rose glared at her. Just then lissa and Christian went in and looked at Tasha.

"So we thought Rose should sing." Said Christian. Rose glared at him.

"Mom please." Begged Mica and Samantha.

"Fine." She sat down in front of the piano and started playing.

Got to fly away  
Got to fly away

Since I was a little girl I knew what I wanted  
One day I would see the world and make my mark on it  
Put in time, sacrificed never thought of thinking twice  
Since I was a little girl I dreamed  
Now I'm standing with you in this terminal  
With a ticket so far from your love

I knew she would sing a song like this. How will I show her how much I love her?

Can I have one more kiss, one more touch  
I just can't get enough of you

It's hard restraining myself to just try and kiss Rose.

Planes waiting up for me right at gate twenty-three  
There's a doorway to my dreams  
I could go or I could stay  
Should I change my life or miss my flight?

My alarm clock in the morning said you got to go now  
The breakfast you were calling and my heart just broke down  
Cause tomorrow we will be waking up separately  
Wish I never heard that clock ring  
See I don't want to win if my hearts got to lose  
(Don't want to win, don't want to lose)  
So how in the world do I choose?

I just need one more kiss, one more touch  
I just can't get enough of you  
But I'm in a rush I got to fly away (fly away)  
Planes waiting up for me right at gate twenty-three  
There's a doorway to my dreams  
I could go or I could stay  
Should I change my life or miss my flight?  
(Change my life or miss my flight?)

How can you messure the promise of love  
When it's weighing against a chance that comes once  
How can I leave when I know he's the one  
When the dust settles he might now be here  
And I'm standing with you in this terminal  
Crying my eyes out in tears

I shouldn't have left her. I knew she was going to take this hard. I knew she would cry and yet I still left.

I just can't get enough of you  
But I'm in a rush I got to fly away (fly away)  
Planes waiting up for me right at gate twenty-three  
(Planes waiting up for me at gate twenty-three)  
There's a doorway to my dreams  
I could go or I could stay  
Should I change my life or miss my flight?  
(Should I change my life or miss my flight?)  
Should I change my life or miss my flight?  
What do I do? (change my life or miss my flight?)  
Fly away, MmmMmm  
Got to fly away  
I got to fly away

She finished and she looked at me.

**Rose POV **

I finished the song and looked at Dimitri his eyes shown Love,pain,regret and longing. He doesn't love me he loves Tasha. They even have a child then the next thing i'll know they're going to get married. We just kept staring at each other threw the bond lissa felt happy that maybe me and Dimitri will be together again. Maybe. Right now I felt like it was me and Dimitri. I felt like it was only us together. Just then someone cleared their throat me,Lissa,Christian and Dimitri glared at the person to find it was Tasha.

"Me and the kids are going to Alex. Don't miss me too much liss." She laughed.

"I'll try." I smiled. Then we and the twins went to Alex's place. I knocked on the door she instantly opened it.

"Rose in now." We went in and sat on the sofa.

"Alex you're going to help tell them who their father is." She nodded and sat next to me. Mika and Sam looked excited they always wanted to know who their father was.

"Like I said your father is a great guardian." I looked at Alex so she can say something about Dimitri.

"He is a fucking asshole who left you and your mother fifteen years ago." I sighed.

"And he is one of lissa's guests." They gasped.

"Are you telling us our father is Dimitri Belikov." Said Sam.

"Yeah. Since i'm shadow kissed my genetics have altered." Mika nodded she was completely calm, shocked but calm. Sam was smirking. She's up to something.

"Whatever prank you came up with you can do it. If Dimitri is the one affected." I know I should say that she needs to make sure it isn't Dimitri but he hurt me. I'm not forgiving him so soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while and that this chapter is short. I'll make the next chapter longer. Tell me what you think. :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY**

**Sam POV**

After mom and aunt Alex told us about dad. I thought he should pay for hurting mom like that. I mean he said he loved her one week later he leaves and has kids with someone else. I mean who does that? I headed to my room Mika followed me and sat on my chair. I locked the door.

"Ok Mika since that asshole left mom and hurt her badly we are going to get revenge."

"How will we do that Sam? The past is the past we can't change it so let it go." How can she be so reasonable when someone hurt mom?"

"Mika she hurt mom! How can you forgive him?" She stayed silent. My point exactly.

"OK so aunt lissa is bringing the guests to lunch but before that were getting guardian belikov's duster and putting it somewhere he wouldn't 's part A but part b is for me to do." She nodded. Guardian Belikov will freak when he comes back tomorrow. This is what he gets for hurting mom nobody and I mean nobody messes with an hathaway.

**Rose POV**

While Sam was telling Mika whatever they're going to do. I was being tortured by Tasha telling us about Marko. Doesn't she get tired hearing herself talk?

"Don't you get tired hearing yourself talk?" She glared at me. I glared back she looked scared and thought Dimitri would comfort her but he didn't. "Can't stand up for yourself bitch."

"At least I'm not a slut like you."

"I wonder why you and Dimitri aren't together." She flinched. Take that bitch. Dimitri was about to say something but Tasha stopped him by kissing him. Is this why they moved here? Dimitri quickly pulled away.

"What the fuck Tasha." I rarely heard Dimitri swear. Are they really together?

**Dimitri POV**

"Dimka why did you pull away?" She already knows the answer but is probably torturing Rose. I just ignored her and looked at Rose. She looked shocked.

"Rose we have to talk." I grabbed her and dragged her outside.

"We have nothing to talk about Dimitri." She said trying to stay in control.

"Roza I just wanted to tell you that-"

"WHAT THAT YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE I GET IT OK!"She yelled.

"Roza can't you let me finish what I was going to s-"

"Stop calling me that my name is Rose or Guardian Hathaway."

**Tasha POV **

I heard Rose yelling at Dimka. Everything is perfect Dimka will be frustrated that Rose isn't listening to him and will run back to me. He'll see that he is supposed to be with me not that bloodwhore. I went to the living room to see her children there. I knew they were dimka's. Christian told me about them and how Rose can have children with other dhampirs. I didn't bother telling Dimka because he would think Rose is his soulmate and leave me.

"Hello bitch." Said Sam. Did she know? "Oh wait should I call you scarface? Oh I know you're jealous that guardian Belikov loves mom and not you." I'm not jealous Dimka is supposed to be mine anyway.

"Listen here Samantha if you tell Dimka-" I couldn't get to finish because she punched me in my stomach and boy did it hurt.

"Threatening me isn't going to work. Didn't anyone tell you not to mess with an hathaway."

"You little bitch." I burned her hand. Just then I felt someone kick my legs I fell to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL TASHA THAT'S SAM YOU'RE BURNING!" I heard Rose yell. Lissa must of heard because she rushed to Sam and healed her. When she was finished Sam glared at me and ran to her room. I smiled innocently at lissa. She just glared at me.

"Listen here Natasha me and Christian allowed you to stay her because we're being polite but burn our niece again and you're out." She said threateningly. Lissa was always nice and gentle it shocked me that she can be that mean. For a bloodwhore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose POV **

I couldn't believe Tasha had just burned Sam's hand. I went to the kitchen and saw Marko there.

"Hey aunt Rose it's nice to finally meet you." I hate Tasha but I couldn't hold a grudge on a kid right?

"Hey Marko." I said smiling. He gave me some chocolate glazed donut. I took it and began eating it. I officially love this kid but his parents well thats a different story.

"Can I ask you something aunt Rose?" I nodded. "Why does dad always smile when he talks about you? While mom is glaring at dad when he's thinking about you." I drank some water and wiped my face. Should I tell him? I sighed.

"Do you really want to know?" He nodded eagerly. I brought him inside Sam's room. It might be messy but it's also a great place to tell him everything. Mika and Sam were glaring at him. He sat on Sam's chair and I took a seat in front of him. I told him about me and Dimitri's relationship and when he left me to be Tasha's guardian. He was shocked.

"Did mom know that dad loved you and you loved him."

"She knows that I still love your father but I don't know if Dimitri still loves me." It's true one minute he wants me and then he ignores me. He smiled.

"Perfect." I must of looked confused because he laughed. "Auntie lissa said that we're going to this karaoke place. Outside of court." Oh great another one of lissa's plans. I looked behind me and saw that Mika and Sam was smiling.

"I so love aunt lissa more now I mean we always wanted to go there but mom kept saying no." Said Sam.

"I think mom was right." Sam glared at her. "We were like 10 years old then sam do you expect mom to allow us to drink liquor." Sam just glared at her. I laughed.

"You still can't drink liquor Sam you're just 14." She looked at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"Please mom." I wasn't falling for it and she knew it she sighed. "But uncle Adrian let me drink his vodka." WHAT! Me and Adrian so need to talk later at that place Sam and Mika were talking about. "It tasted so great mom but uncle Adrian feared that I might get drunk and you'll get suspicious. So I only drank a bottle or two." Oh that's it let's see if Adrian has even some bones in him. When I find him.

**Sam POV **

Maybe I shouldn't of joked about uncle Adrian letting me drink his it tasted good and that I almost got drunk made everything worse. At least while mom is glaring at uncle Adrian. I can finally have a drink of liquor.

"I'm going to aunt Lissa to ask what time were going." I saw Mika roll her eyes.

"Yeah and when she tells you please don't talk too long in the shower." I laughed.

"I'll try but no promises." I went down the stairs before she said anything. My so called dad there but aunt lissa,uncle Christian and scarface is nowhere in site. I went to him.

"Where is aunt Lissa?" He just looked at me. Shit mom hasn't said anything to him. "Are you going to answer me or do you want a broken nose?" He laughed. What was so funny?

"I doubt that. I mean it took your mom a while to defeat me." He was so full of himself. So without hesitating I punched his nose with lighting speed. When I heard a crack I was satisfied.

"Oh so it took mom that long to defeat you." I said with an innocent smile. Wiping the blood off of my hands. "Well I guess I can spar with mom and still win." I went back upstairs smirking. When I reached my room mom sent Marko to go to guardian Belikov. Once he was gone Mika and mom both looked at me.

"What did you do?" They asked at the same time.

"Let's just say that guardian Belikov said that I won't be able to break his nose. So I proved to him that I can." I know they're going to tell at me anytime now.

"SAM!" They yelled. I sighed.

"I'm sorry mom. I better apologize to guardian Belikov." I headed downstairs. I am so not going to apologize to that bastard. When I went downstairs they were all there. Scarface was trying to help guardian Belikov but he was saying something so I went closer and made sure nobody saw me. They were having an argument and an agreement at the same time.

"глупая сука." (stupid bitch) I heard him mutter. I covered my mouth so I won't laugh out loud. Learning russian is really handy.

"You will stop loving rose and will love me." I heard Tasha say. WAIT! she was using compulsion. I went to them and slapped Tasha and guardian Belikov. That helped guardian Belikov snap out of the compulsion and Tasha noticed.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING BLOODWHORE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER. YOU ALL ARE I WONDER WHY VASILISA AND CHRISTIAN ARE FRIENDS WITH YOUR MOTHER." She did not just call me and mom a bloodwhore. I snapped.

"IF ME AND MOM ARE AN BLOODWHORE WHICH WE'RE NOT THEN THAT MAKES YOU A JEALOUS BITCH THAT IS SO SELF CENTERED." I shouted at her and while glaring at her. She looked scared. I looked at guardian Belikov and understood he was going back to the academy years ago but aunt Tasha used compulsion on him.

"You wanted to go back to mom but scarface used compulsion on you." I told him. He nodded and said.

"I loved your mom with everything in me I wish I never left." He looked so sad.

"I'm going to help you." I told him. He looked shocked but determined.

"How." I smiled.

"You'll know later da- Dimitri." He looked shocked. Dammit I almost told him. I rushed upstairs so I won't be able to say a word to him.

**Dimitri POV **

I wonder why Sam almost called me her dad. I went to Christian maybe i'll get my answers there. I found him in the kitchen drinking some water.

"Hey Christian can I ask you something?" He glared at me.

"Sure but after your question you need to gt away from me." Wow does everyone hate me now?

"Well I just wanted to ask why Sam almost called me her dad?" He almost choked on his water.

"She just misses Adrian so much that she might run to the ends of the world to go back to her father."

**Christian POV **

Dammit why did I have to say that Adrian is the father? I'm so stupid. Oh wait that's Rose.

"I thought Adrian was with Emily." Oh great I told him Adrian's the father while he was with Emily. Everyone in court thinks he's the father anyway so no harms done.

"They broke up and now they're both excited to see each other at the log cabin." He looked confused and pained. I just said log cabin why would he be hurt? "The karaoke place lissa found near here." He nodded and left. I ran outside and went to the café. Once I was there I took my phone out and called Adrian.

"Hello this is Emily." Shit Emily is with Adrian. Good thing I'm good imitating Rose's voice.

"Hey Emily this is Rose can I talk to Adrian." I said in Rose's voice. She is so going to pay.

"Rose." She said harshly. I forgot Emily and Rose are enemies since Emily is jealous of her. "You have guts to call Adrian. can't you give up? He's with me." Dammit here goes my acting skills. Well if I ever have one.

"Oh really Emilia. We both know that if I tell him that I want to be with him. He'll dump you for me in a heartbeat. SO GIVE THE DAMN PHONE TO HIM!" I said. Imitating Rose is hard but imitating Rose while yelling well that's a different thing.

"Emily who's that?" I heard Adrian ask in the background. He must of looked at her aura because he suddenly said. "Rose." I heard him grab the phone. "Rose are you ok? Do you want me to come over?" Adrian is really nice but he should of known it's not Rose.

"Adrian you idiot it's me Christian. I accidently told Dimitri that you're the father of Rose's kids." I heard him say to Emily that she needs to go to the living room. A few minutes later he answered.

"What do you need me to do?" I heard him say so low that I almost got confused on what he said.

"Well if it's not too much I need you to pretend to be Rose's boyfriend and the kids father." I said. "Oh and also dump Emily. For Rose's sake."

"Ok." With that he hanged up. I called Rose.

"Hathaway." I heard her answer.

"Rose." I said.

"CHRISTIAN! Where are you? You idiot Adrian has a girlfriend." I knew She was going to say that.

"I know but Adrian agreed already." I heard her sigh.

"Ok I'll tell Mika and sam about the plan." Then she hanged up. Why does everyone hang up from me. I went back

**Adrian POV **

This is my chance to show Rose that i'm better for her than Belikov. Will she ever love me? I went downstairs to the living room and saw Emily there smiling.

"Hey wanna go to the cafe and get something to eat?" I know she will take this hard.

"Sorry Emily but Rose and the others invited me to go to the log cabin." She looked Furious,jealous and confused. "It's a karaoke place near here."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!."She shouted. "YOU. DIDN'T THAT BITCH INVITE ME!" Here goes the bad news. I laughed.

"I never liked you Emily." She looked hurt. "I always loved Rose and I'll always will." I left her there and headed to Rose's place. I knew I hurt her feelings. I know Emily will do something that would make Rose angry. I opened the door to lissa's place. Mika was smiling while Sam was glaring at me. Sam went to me and whispered in my ear.

"You're ruining everything." She said.

"What?" She didn't say anything else because she went to belikov. Oh great Sam and Belikov is teaming up.

**Dimitri POV **

I saw Ivashkov coming in. I expected Sam to be happy and hug him but instead she glared at him and whispered angrily at him. When she was finished she went to me.

"What's the point in getting Rose when I know that you and Mika are her children. Doesn't that mean they're married?" Sam laughed.

"Uncle Adrian isn't our father." When she said that I began to feel happy. I can still get Roza,My Roza.

"Anyway we should all get ready shouldn't we uncle Adria- oops I mean 'dad'." I chuckled.

**Mika POV **

Somethings not right. Why was Sam about to say uncle Adrian when mom said to call him daddy. Is she and Dimitri friends now? Is she even going to do the prank she thought about. I dragged her outside first.

"WHAT THE HELL SAM." I yelled at her. She looked shocked that I actually yelled at her.

"I'm not doing the prank anymore. Dad doesn't need anymore stress." I can'tbelieve he called guardian Belikov. Dad. If she isn't doing the prank then i'll do it myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of the characters except Sam,Mika,Marko,Emily and Alex. **

* * *

**Rose POV **

Why did Sam almost tell Dimitri? Now I have to play with Adrian's feelings... AGAIN! Uh can't sam ever give me a break. I looked through my wardrobe again then I saw something that brought back so many memories that I want to forget,forget what happened right after that dance. When I saw victor's guardians take Lissa. Here it is the black dress I wore years ago. I took it out and tried it on it fit but only like it was a shirt. I took out my black skinny jeans and wore it with the dress/shirt whatever you want to call it. I looked in the mirror. There was a haunted look in my eyes that Dimitri caused I hid it well while they were here but do I really want to continue hating him? Do I really want to forget everything? I took the first shoes I saw and thank god they weren't heals. I went downstairs to see that I was the last one to get ready.

**Dimitri POV **

Rose went down the stairs she was wearing the dress. The dress that she wore to the dance. The dress that came with a certain necklace that Victor Dashkov put a charm on. She wore it with black skinny jeans because the dress looked more like a shirt now. I felt someone slap me and I knew it was Sam. I looked at her.

"You were staring at mom like an idiot." She said. Was I staring at her that long?

"Sorry I didn't notice." Rose smiled at me. I missed her smile I missed everything about her. How her hair feels like silk. I felt Sam slap me again.

"Hello can I speak to Dimitri Belikov because it looks like he isn't answering." She said sighing. Dammit I've gotta stop doing that.

"Ok I'm uh taking the car with Sam."

"No you're not." Said Rose. "Scarface already burned her hand and I'm not letting that happen again. So she's with me and Mika." I saw Tasha smirking.

"Ok then I'm taking _my _car to go there _only with Marko_." I meant those words for Tasha so she can back off. My car was a black Lamborghini I went outside and got in with Marko. We let Lissa and Christian go first then Rose,Mika and Sam. When Tasha left me and Marko headed there too. We finally arrived. Tasha and Sam was there arguing. Me and Marko went out the car and to Sam and Tasha.

"Ok Marko you're staying with your mother while I'm going with Sam." Tasha looked furious that I was ignoring her.

"You do know that I'm your charge right." Not anymore she isn't. I smiled at Sam and she smirked.

"I'm sorry to say that while everyone was busy me and Dimitri went to Hans." Tasha knowing the rest glared at her. "So now Dimitri is reassigned to someone else."

"To who?" Me and Sam ignored her and went in.

"Ok listen here Belikov I need you to distract mom so I can try out some tequila." I nodded. Wait she's going to get drunk and she's only 14.

"No. You're just 14." She sighed but nodded we went to lissa's table. I took the seat in front of Rose.

"Ok so who wants to sing first?" Lissa asked.

"I do." Said Rose and Tasha at the same time they glared at each other.

"Um Sam why won't you pick." Rose and Tasha looked at Sam.

"I pick Dimitri." They looked at me shocked.

"Ok." I said like it was no big deal. Fortunately there was no one here except us and the staff. Lissa booked the whole place just for today. I went to the stage and looked in Rose's eyes.

"I'm sorry for leaving Rose." after I said that. The music started so I started to sing.

When I see your smile,  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one.

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up for you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
And seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one.  
[ Lyrics from: . ]  
I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up for you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.

'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here for you.  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay.  
Stay.

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.

**Rose POV**

He really does still love me. He went back to his seat I stared into his warm chocolate brown eyes. It showed love just like when he arrived. Should I forgive him? Should I tell him about Sam and Mika? Is he and Tasha even together?

* * *

**I'm going to leave it until here. I'll update tomorrow or later i'm not sure yet. I still have to do an oral in science and english so it will take me a while... Tell me what you think. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VA **

* * *

**Rose POV **

No. He left me for that Scarface bitch it will take more than that for him to win me back. I won't let him break me again but is it worth it?

"Wow guardian Belikov that was great." Said Sam. It looked like she's hiding something.

"Ok Liss who's next?" I asked.

"Um we have a little problem." I took my stake out just in case there's any strigoi and scanned the area. "It's not a strigoi but a certain someone arguing with the guards outside." I sighed. Emily. She's the only one who would come here without being invited. I nodded I went to the guards with Adrian following me.

"Little Dhampir if you want I can make her go away."

"It's ok Adrian. We don't need spirit's side effects right now." He smiled at me.

"I knew you cared for me little dhampir." I laughed. We reached the guards and saw Emily there.

"Hey Emily do you need anything Except from stealing my boyfriend." I said. She glared at me and smiled at Adrian.

"Hey Adrian honey are you done with your bloodwhore?" That bitch.

"Emily. Rose is not a bloodwhore and if you can remember I broke up with you." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Fine but you'll regret picking that bloodwhore." She left with one last glare at me. We went back to the table. Dimitri and Sam were nowhere in site. I sat in my seat.

"Um where's sam." I asked Mika.

"What do I care?" Asked Mika. Strange those two never fight. She came back five minutes later.

"Mom why won't you have a turn." She said smiling. I nodded and went to the stage. The music started and I started singing.

_[Verse 1:]_  
Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)

So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know...

_[Chorus:]_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm

_[Verse 2:]_  
I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
In letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know...

_[Chorus:]_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

_[Bridge]_  
I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's no way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh...

_[Chorus:]_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah  
You know it's just too little too late  
Oh, I can't wait

_[Chorus (fading):]_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

I went back to my seat. Sam was looking at me like I've grown three heads. While Mika was looking at her watch.

"Mom me and Sam have a test tomorrow in school so we need to go back." I almost forgot about that. I looked at Lissa.

"Liss the kids have school tomorrow and a test they need to go home now." She nodded. I went back to my car with an smirking Mika and a grumpy Sam. Once we were back at the house. Mika and Sam ran to their room and slammed the door shut. I sighed and went to my room. Once my head hit my pillow I fell asleep and got dragged to a spirit dream. I looked around and saw we were at the courts park I looked at what I was wearing. I was dressed in jeans and a black tank top.

"Rose." I heard Lissa say. WAIT! Lissa? I saw lissa looking at me.

"Liss is that you?" She smiled.

"I finally did it." I'm happy that It isn't Adrian that's in my dreams.

"I'm happy for you liss."

"Rose I think you should you know." I knew what she wanted to say. She wanted me to give Adrian a chance. She wants me to open my heart up again and let someone else in.

"I'll try liss but I can also make him jealous."

"It's up to you Rose and you know that." I nodded. Just then the dream was fading. Lissa looked confused.

"I'm waking up." She smiled. I woke up to a sound downstairs I silently went downstairs to see Dimitri and Adrian there. I stayed hidden while listing to them.

"Stay away from Rose." Said Dimitri. Why would he care? He left me for that bitch. Adrian laughed.

"Afraid I'll hurt her?" Dimitri stayed silent. "You're the one who hurt her Belikov. So It's you who should stay away from her." I was afraid that Dimitri might hurt Adrian so I made my dramatic entrance. I went to Adrian.

"Hey guys." They were still angry at eachother but smiled so I won't suspect anything.

"I have to go." Said Adrian while glaring at Dimitri. "Unfortunately dad wanted to speak to me." I was left with Dimitri again.

* * *

**That's it for today. Oh and who do you think Rose should end up with Adrian or Dimitri. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so like it said on the authors note. I miscounted and I'm really sorry so I'm posting 2 chapters in one day :) Hope you like it. **

**Thank you to AimeeIvashkov who pointed that out. :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VA**

* * *

**Rose POV **

I'm left here with Dimitri all alone. What happens if he finds out about Sam and Mika? Will he hate me? Why is Sam and Mika ignoring each other? So many questions that are left unanswered.

"Rose stay away from Adrian he's only going to hurt you." Oh like he didn't.

"Oh like you didn't. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEFT AND HURT ME MORE!" I yelled the last part. I wish Mika and Sam are still sleeping.

"I told you I can explain." Should I listen to him? I sighed. I need to listen to what he's going to say before I judge him.

"Then go explain then." He nodded and continued.

"After a month when I left you. I couldn't stand being away from you that long so I packed my things so I can go back to the academy." I bit my tongue so I won't interrupt him. "Tasha saw me packing and figured out about us. So she used compulsion on me." Of course that bitch would be jealous and be stupid enough to use compulsion and come back. I hugged him.

"I forgive you but you'll need to win me back." I need to make sure that he won't leave me again.

"I'll do anything to get you back Roza." I kissed him on the cheek and pulled away from him. Just then I felt guilty I shouldn't use Adrian when I still love Dimitri.

"I need to tell Adrian. I can't keep hurting him like this." He nodded and smiled. Why was he smiling? As in sensing my confusion he answered. "I'm not Tasha's guardian anymore."

"Who are you guarding now?"

"Christian." Yay! Lissa and Christian is always together so that means we'll always be together. Even if we have to put Christian and Lissa first at least I'm with him. Shit I forgot about Mika and Sam

"I need to wake up Mika and Sam. I forgot about them." He laughed. God I missed his laugh. If a strigoi ambushed then I can die a happy women.

"I'll wake up Sam." He said. I nodded and headed to Mika's room.

**Dimitri POV**

I went to wake up Sam. I can't believe I can have my Roza back. I'll show her how much I love her and I'll never leave her again. I opened the door to Sam's room she was surprisingly awake.

"Sam you need to get ready for school now." She nodded.

"Ok." I left knowing like Rose she won't tell me. I wonder why Sam almost looked like a zombie. I went downstairs and saw Marko with Tasha this is not good and I need to get rid of Tasha so me and my Roza can be happy.

"Hey dad." I smiled at him.

"Hey Marko." I went to Christian and Lissa knowing Tasha won't make a scene in front of them.

"Good Morning guardian Belikov." Said Lissa smiling.

"Good Morning Lissa and Christian." Christian looked worried.

"Hey Dimitri I need to talk to you." He said. "And only you." It looks like that was directed to Tasha. I nodded. I followed Christian outside the house.

"Me and Lissa heard everything when you too were left alone." That's why Lissa was happy earlier. She was happy that Rose is happy too. "Just make sure you don't hurt Rose again. If you do you'll be burning and I mean all of your body head to foot will be burning."

"Don't worry I have no intention of hurting Rose ever again." He nodded.

"I'm guessing you're my new guardian." I nodded. "Ok so that's all let's go back inside." I followed him inside and saw that Mika and Sam were about to leave.

**Rose POV **

The twins were about to leave when Christian and Dimitri came back.

"Bye Dimitri." Said Sam. Hmm those too are close and Dimitri doesn't even know that he is their father.

"Bye Sam." With that they left. I was left with Dimitri... Again but hey who said I was complaining. Since Christian went somewhere and Marko was with Tasha.

"So comrade you want to go to the cafe and grab something to eat?" He looked happy?

**Dimitri POV **

Even though I never told her I missed her calling me comrade It makes me happy and remember everything we had back at the academy.

"Sure." She smiled. God I missed her smile. How did I survive without my Roza. Just then Tasha just had to ruin the moment.

"Sorry whatever your name is but Dimka is staying." What is she doing?

"Actually we were just about to leave." She glared at me. I picked Roza up bridal style until we were outside the house. I put her on the ground so she can stand up herself.

"Thanks but you do know that I can handle Tasha."

"Yeah but we don't need you beating up a moroi." She laughed.

"Your right. Christian will burn me if I beat up his aunt." We continued talking like that until we reached the cafe.

* * *

**Please Review the next chapter will be up soon. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys like I said I'm updating 2 chapters in one day so here goes the second one. :) Sorry the chapters are short. I just finished it and it's 1:07 in the morning here. I'll make the next chapter longer.**

* * *

**Rose POV **

Being with Dimitri again made me happy. I haven't seen him for fifteen years but now it's like he never left. We were in the cafe he was drinking some coffee while I was eating my donuts I bought 3 and a hot chocolate.

"You know I'm suprised if you finish all of that." I glared at him.

"A growing girl needs to eat comrade." He chuckled. I kept eating my donuts. Just then my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and answered.

"Hathaway."

"Rose." I heard Lissa say. Oh no did anything happen to lissa?

"Liss are you ok?" Please tell me she's ok. I mean she's been blocking me out of the bond so how would I know.

" I'm alright." Thank god. "It's just that theirs this royal party and I want you to come with me as a guest." Dammit. If i'm going then i'm bringing Dimitri with me.

"Ok liss but if i'm going then someone has to go with me." I heard her laugh.

"Since Christian has his own invitation he's bringing Dimitri as his guest so you're mine."

"Ok but when is this royal party or whatever it is."

"Tomorrow night. That's why were going shopping today so I need you and Dimitri here now."

"Ok liss we'll be there in a minute."

"K. Make sure you make it here on time." I laughed and hanged up. I looked at Dimitri he had his guardian mask up.

"Lissa said that we need to go shopping for a royal party were going to tomorrow." He nodded We left the cafe and headed back to the house. A comfortable silence fell upon us. It was just like back at the academy before he left me. When we were in the house I was dragged in by lissa.

"Good your here now I need you two to get ready." I nodded and headed to my room. I took a shower and wore a white tank top and black skinny jeans. I took my sneakers and put it on. I headed downstairs and saw that the others were ready. I was late again I headed to Lissa.

"So Liss where are we going?" I know that we can shop here at court but with Lissa we won't know where we'll end up to.

"Were going to go to a mall near here." I nodded. Me and the others already went there with Lissa once.

"I'm going to drive." Said Eddie. Knowing Lissa we won't even fit inside the SUV with her bags.

"So how about the others go with you liss." She looked at me like I've grown three heads or something. "I'll just use my car and go there. We might not have that many space in the SUV with your stuff in it." She smiled.

"Of course. Oh and if they don't fit we can use your car." I nodded. I decided that I should use my other car. The others were going to the SUV so I headed where my cars were. My other car was an Infinite LE concept. **(A/N I put the link to the picture on my profile if you want.) **When the SUV that the others were using left I followed them. An hour later we arrived at the mall I parked next to the SUV and went out of the car. Dimitri was there waiting for me.

"Excited to go shopping comrade?" I asked sarcastically. He just laughed and led me to the others.

"Ok Rose so were going to split up. Christian,Eddie and Marko are in one group. While me,you,Tasha and Dimitri is in another." I nodded. Oh great I'm left with Tasha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been busy with homework and I have to prepare for the exams coming up. I'm also sorry that the chapter is short I promise the next one will be longer and that i'll update again ASAP.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

* * *

**Dimitri POV **

This will not be good. I stayed with Roza while the princess was telling the others where to meet. I saw Tasha glaring at Roza and looking her up and down with disgust.

"I so do not want to be stuck with bitch face." My Roza whispered. I missed calling Roza as mine. I'll do anything she wants so I can get her back.

**Rose POV**

When Lissa was finished explaining where were going to eat and where we were going to meet we headed in the mall with out groups. Me and Lissa went to the first dress shop we saw and started finding something to try on. Then I found it the perfect dress. It was red and showed off my curves. I looked beside me and saw Lissa.

"Liss I found a perfect dress." I took the dress off of the rack and showed it to her. She was smiling.

"You need to try that on now!" I laughed and went to the changing room. I went into one stall and got changed into the dress. I went out and saw liss and the others their. I looked at Dimitri his eyes were glued on me. I smiled.

"Perfect." I heard Lissa say. So I went back in the stall and changed back into my clothes. I took the dress and we payed for it since Tasha and Lissa couldn't find anything yet. I also think I forgot something.

**Sam POV **

Me and Mika went home and nobody was there. Where are they? I went to where moms cars are and the other one wasn't their. Great they left us how... Wonderful.

**Rose POV **

Shit. I forgot about Sam and Mika. I guess I'll bring them to the courts shopping mall. I followed Lissa to another shop. I started helping Lissa pick a dress. Until I found a Flower Boucle Strapless Blush sequin Dress. I took it off of the rack and held it up for Lissa to see.

"What do you think Liss?" She looked at the dress and smiled. Threw the bond I felt happiness.

"I am so going to wear that to the dance." She grabbed it for me and headed to the changing room. I laughed and followed her while I was waiting for Lissa when I saw scar face holding a blue dress. I rolled my eyes at her. She went in the changing rooms while Lissa went out wearing the dress and it looked so good on her.

"Wow liss."Said Christian She smiled and went back to change when Tasha went out. What is this? A fashion show? Tasha was wearing a off shoulder blue dress.

**Tasha POV **

I was wearing a blue off shoulder dress. When Dimka sees me he'll leave Rose and will come back for me for sure. I went out shortly after Lissa went out I looked at Dimka's reaction and saw he was looking at Rose. Uh bitch how am I suppose to get rid of her? I coughed very loudly to get their attention well Dimka's attention. He looked at me with Disgust and continued to look at Rose. He looks at her like she's the only girl in the whole entire universe. It's supposed to be me that Dimka's looking with adoration like that not her. I went back and changed.

**Rose POV **

Can't Tasha see it's love pulling me and Dimitri together? When Lissa and Tasha paid for there dresses we all went to Mcdonalds to eat. I ordered a coke, Large fries, cheeseburger and a mcflury **( A/N I don't know how to spell It) **What Can I say a girl needs to eat.

"You can eat that much?" Asked Tasha while I was eating. "I'm surprised your not as fat as a pig." She is so going down. Dmitri sensing my anger calmed me down by whispering some Russian words in my ear. That seemed to anger Tasha more. Haha bitch gets what bitch wants.

"Oh i'm sorry Tasha but were you about to say something?" She just glared at me. After we all ate we went back to the car well I went back to mine. They were going into there's. Tasha was smirking at me.

"I'll go with Rose." Said Dimitri. Tasha's smirk turned into a frown then she glared at me. We went in the car and I started to drive back home. When I arrived we saw the twins and other people there I really missed them I haven't seen them for a while.

* * *

**Can you guess who they are?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here's the next chapter enjoy. Oh and for those who guessed it was her parents your right and thanks for people who reviewed/Favorited/followed this story. The kid will be in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I **Do** Not **Own** Vampire **Academy**.**

* * *

**Rose POV**

I really missed mom and dad. Since I graduated mom got reasigned to Zmey so wherever he goes she goes. I saw dad glaring at Dimitri. Dimitri will be very lucky if he stays alive while dad's here.

"You know old man you look very scary when you glare at people." He stopped glaring at Dimitri and smiled at me.

"I'll keep that in mind." I smiled and looked at mom closer for once she was wearing designer clothes. That was new but wow Zmey changed her a lot. Just then Lissa and the other went in. When Lissa saw them she smiled and felt worried about Abe and Dimitri. I wonder if he'll let Dimitri explain first or Dimitri get's hurts then he lets him explain.

"It's nice to see you Mr Mazur and guardian Hathaway." Said Tasha. They looked coldly at her. After Dimitri left me for that bitch I told them everything mom was disappointed but Abe wanted to kill Dimitri or Tasha.

"Hello Natasha." Said mom. Her guardian mask in place.

"Please call me Tasha." Mom just nodded. The room became awkward. "I'll go now I guess." Said Tasha. When she left the awkward silence was gone too.

"Nice clothes Janine." Said Lissa. I looked at Abe and Dimitri just in case they make a fuss about something. Zmey noticed and smiled at me.

"Don't worry i'll try not to kill him." I nodded and heard him say. Yet. Oh no this is not going to end good but it's a good thing Tasha isn't here or it will be worse. I went to Lissa because i'm her guardian and I wanted to question mom about her new clothes.

"Wow. I never knew i'll see you wearing designer clothes." She smiled something I never thought Janine Hathaway capable of.

"And I never thought you were capable of not killing Lady Ozera." She was right. The room was full of happiness and laughter. Well except Abe and Dimitri's conversation when scar face went back.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked the awkward silence went back. I looked at Lissa.

"Hey Liss lets watch a movie at Alex's place." She smiled.

"I'll pick a movie." Oh no she'll probably pick titanic or another romantic movie.

"Wanna go with us old man?"

"It's ok were tired anyway but we'll come with you since were staying with Alexandra." It's a good thing Alex isn't here or she would've been yelling that she doesn't like being called Alexandra. I went to Dimitri.

"Let's go comrade i'm sure Lissa will be happy to pick a move." He laughed. I looked at Tasha and saw she was glaring at me. "Oh I'm terribly sorry Tasha but i'm afraid you can't come."

"WHAT!" She screamed. We ignored her and made a run to Alex's place. When we arrived we began laughing.

"Rose that wasn't very nice." Said Lissa.

"Liss don't tell me you want her here." I said.

"Well your right." I smiled and knocked on the door. Five minutes later Alex opened the door and I noticed that the inside of the house changed. I went in and the others followed once she closed the door I decided to ask.

"Alex I've noticed something." She smiled at me.

"The other royals made me redecorate." Made? When we make Alex do anything we either get humiliated, have an black eye or bruise and well she keeps the last one as a surprise Even if Alex is a moroi she still works out in the gym which surprised all of us at first.

"Can we watch a movie here? Scar face has infected Lissa's place with who knows what disease she carries." Alex laughed and nodded. We except mom and dad headed to the living room. I sat on the sofa while Lissa was trying to pick a movie. After five minutes she picked two for us to pick from it was either The Vow or Titanic. Well I guess The Vow is more bearable than Titanic I swear I memorized all of the lines and whats going to happen because Lissa always picks it.

"I pick The Vow." I said. The others nodded in agreement Lissa put the movie on and we all started to watch. We were half way to the movie when someone knocked on the door we paused it and headed to the door. We opened it to see an pissed off moroi A.K.A Natasha Ozera.

"This little bloodwhore didn't wait for me." She said. I then saw that the royal council was with her.

"She's with me and we didn't want Natasha with us." I heard Alex say behind us. We made some space so she can talk to them and get me out of trouble.

**Dimitri POV **

Tasha is getting out of control she knows that the council will make sure that Rose won't guard Lissa anymore and give her to someone terrible. Can't she ever give up? Can't she see that it's love that's pulling me and Roza together? Is she that blind? Doesn't she see that I don't love her?

"Dimitri you ok?" Asked my angel, my Roza asked.

"Yeah." She looked at me knowing I wasn't telling the truth which I wasn't. "I'm just worried that the council will make you guard someone else. You can't leave not when I just got you back." She smiled.

"Don't worry Comrade i'm not going anywhere."

"Good"

**Alex POV **

All I wanted was some peace and now I have to save Rose from a maniac. Can Natasha be more crazy? Well she already is.

"Alexandra. Rosemarie is just trouble." Oh i'll show him trouble. I then 'accidentally' punched him in the eye. So now he has a HUGE black eye.

"Rose is not trouble. That." I pointed to Tasha. "Is crazy and she needs to go to a mental hospital. She is so damn crazy she's trying to steal another persons boyfriend." Tasha looked offended, but why should I care? She's the one wanting my sister away from Lissa or Dimitri. She's the one stealing EVERYTHING in Rose's life except from Mika and Sam. I looked at the royal in front of me which I think is an Badica he looked scared, afraid that I might punch him too.

"As you wish Lady Ivashkov, Natasha will be sent to an mental hospital right now." HA! That's what she gets for ruining Rose's life years ago. I nodded and closed the door I made my way to where Rose and her friends was.

"Everything's ok now Tasha was sent to an mental hospital." I remembered that Tasha was Christians aunt and I felt terribly sad for him. "Christian i'm really sorry." I added.

"It's ok Alex plus nobody messes with my sister." He said referring to Rose. I laughed and let them talk for a while.

* * *

**What do you guys think about Tasha in a mental hospital? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own VA**

* * *

**Mika POV **

I just came back from my best friends house when I went back home. I think I need to listen to Sam I mean she's my sister. She's been there for me when nobody was. I knocked on the door of her room. She opened after five minutes as usual.

"Oh hey Mika." She said when she saw it was only me.

"Sam I'm sorry." She smiled.

"No. I'm sorry for not telling you." Not telling me what? She must have sensed my confusion because she continued. "Dad or well if you want to call him that he never loved Tasha he always loved mom." Wow that's hard to believe.

"Marko?"

"Like I said dad never loved Tasha she forced dad so now she's stuck in a mental hospital." I never knew but wow Tasha in a mental hospital now this is a dream come true.

"YES! This is a dream come true." She laughed.

"You can say that again. Wait aren't we forgetting something?"

"Marko! We forgot him." She frowned at me and looked like an disappointing mother.

"Mika Lissa Hathaway! How can you forget your own half-brother?" Wow she really sounded like mom whenever we get in trouble. Well it's always Sam who gets in trouble because of her pranks but still. _  
_

"Let's go to Marko i'm guessing dad knows where he is." I nodded still not sure if I should call Guardian Belikov as my father. I still don't really trust him but I followed Sam anyway. I was not surprised when we arrived at aunt Alex's place they probably watched a move there Sam knocked on the door and aunt Alex opened it. She smiled.

"Hey Mika and Sam."

"Hey aunt Alex have you seen dad or Marko?" She looked like she didn't want to tell us but told us anyway.

"Well um trust me you don't want to know what Dimitri is doing right now or where he is." I really didn't need to know that. "And Marko is in the living room playing some video games." We nodded and went in we went into the living room just like aunt Alex said. He was sitting on the sofa playing some video games but he looked so sad.

"Hey Mika and Sam." He said to us still playing whatever he was playing.

"Hey Marko do you want to visit bi- I mean Tasha." Sam almost grimaced when saying scar face's name. "Do you want to visit her in the mental hospital?" Marko stopped looking at his game and looked at us.

"Really?" We nodded he instantly ran to us. We were about to leave when we decided tell Aunt Lissa so she won't worry. Since mom and aunt Lissa's room is near each other it was easy to find I knocked and uncle Christian opened it.

"Hey Uncle Christian were just going somewhere for a while." He looked confused but didn't ask anything.

"Sure." We were about to go down the stairs when we heard a moan coming from mom's room. Ew we did not need to hear that so we ran out the house and headed to the courts mental hospital. We found Tasha quickly well since Sam did all the questioning Marko wanted something to drink so me and Sam went to Tasha's room first. We heard voices inside and decided to eavesdrop.

"You know Tasha if you keep deluding yourself that Dimitri still loves you then I think this mental hospital is really your home. Also I need to warn you that someone you love is going to be angry at you." We heard a voice say.

"What are a fortune-teller? If you're not helping me get out so I can see Dimka again just leave!" Just on time Marko arrived so we sat down on the bench near the door.

**Marko POV **

I went into moms room in the mental hospital. I know what I'm going to say to her will break her even more but what she did to aunt Rose and Sam is unacceptable. I feel like I want aunt Rose as my mom and not Tasha. I guess I'm really close with them now and I'm glad I am. I saw a man come out of moms room when I went in. She smiled at me.

"Marko. Sweetie is everything alright?" Why is she faking to be nice? I mean I know that she isn't nice anyway.

"Well first Tasha." I decided that I'll just call her by her name. She's been lying to me so why should I call her as my mother. "What you did to aunt Rose is unacceptable! Dad really loved her and you just took dad away when he was coming back to her! You even got far to burn Sam's hand! For that I think that you don't deserve to be my mother your supposed to be a good example but no! You were the exact opposite so for now on you are not my mother! I might have your blood in me but that's all." After that I stormed out of her room and went to Mika and Sam. We headed home and saw aunt Lissa and the others were already there.

**Rose POV **

Mika, Sam and Marko just got back. They might have visited Tasha from that mental hospital. Mika and Sam looked at me and Dimitri like she was checking up on us.

"Aunt Rose!" Yelled Marko. He ran to me. I smiled.

"Hey Marko." I noticed he looked happy and... Guilty?

"I um visited you know in the mental hospital." Why doesn't he want to say Tasha's name? "I uh yelled at her nad um told her she was a horrible mother and was a bad example."

"It's ok Marko I mean if I was in your place I would've kicked her ass and said that." He smiled and I saw Dimitri giving me a disapproving look. I stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Comrade she totally deserved it I mean face it she was a bad example to Marko and kept an I'm so nice and Rose is not act the whole time."

"Well Roza she is a bad example but he still shouldn't have done that. Forgive and forget Roza." How can he forgive her? But dammit he is so right still I'm so not going to admit that. I mean I'm Rose Hathaway I never admit that another persons right. I actually keep my pride. _Shit _me and Dimitri are going to tell the others that were together again but I haven't told him that he is the father of Sam and Mika.

"Um comrade I forgot I have to tell you something." I said. If I did it now then It won't be that bad... I think. He nodded and followed me outside of the house. I suddenly became nervous.. Nervous about his reaction.

"Roza you can tell me anything." That gave me a little confidence. A little.

"You're the father of Sam and Mika." I waited for his reaction hoping he wont be that mad. He was thinking then his eyes showed anger,pain... And Jealousy?

"We're both dhampirs we can't have children together. Your lying there Adrian's aren't they? You cheated on me when I left to become Tasha's guardian! Why would you even lie to me about it?" I can't belive that he thinks I'm lying.

"There yours not Adrian's. Since I'm shadow kissed I can have children with dhampirs with you. Why would you think I'll cheat on you? I love you too much to even think about it." I remember when I used Adrian to make him jealous. "Well I won't anymore." His face softened.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you Roza. I just never knew and I'm happy about having to wonderful daughters." I smiled. \just then Marko came running out of the house and approached us.

"Aunr Rose I heard what you and dad were talking about. Can you be my mom too? Please Tasha is a bad influence and you and dad are together so you can be my step-mom." It's ok with me. I looked at Dimitri if it was alright he was nodding. I looked at Marko and smiled at him.

"It's fine Marko." He smiled and ran back in the house. We followed him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for a long time like I said we don't have any internet. I just did a quick chapter while i'm in my friends house. I'll make the next chapter longer now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Vampire Academy**

* * *

After we went inside earlier I told Lissa everything.

"Well I guess Dimitri does really love you." Yeah after everything i'm starting to believe that too.

"Yeah. I was thinking of finally admitting it to him and say sorry for everything I did. You know making him jealous and stuff."

Lissa nodded. I should have really listened to her when she said that I shouldn't use Adrian. Now I caused a huge problem for him. I finally noticed that since Dimitri has arrived I've been feeling red emotions.

Losing him was blue like I'd never known

Missing him was dark grey and all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met

Just then I heard Sam, Mika and Marko laughing about something. Oh no please don't tell me Sam did something again. I looked at Lissa she too was confused so we approached them and saw that they pulled a prank on Dimitri. Dimitri was now covered in red paint and a little of blue too.

"Did the kids catch you off guard comrade?" I asked laughing. Sam smiled and high fived Mika and Marko.

"They said they needed help." Said Dimitri. I went to Sam she was smirking at me.

"Samantha Lissa Hathaway! Why did you do that?!" She just started looking at me while Mika and Lissa were giggling. What's so funny?

"Sorry mom can't hear you." Sometimes Sam is really a pain In the neck. I then noticed that she had earmuffs on. I took them off and looked at her. She just looked back at me innocently.

"Samantha!" She knew she was going to be grounded so she looked at Dimitri for help.

"Daddy, mom is ruining the fun of pulling pranks on other people." She said while giving him the puppy dog eyes. Sometimes Sam is too much like me. Dimitri caved in and looked at me.

"Roza the kids are just having fun." That's what it takes for me to calm down. Dimitri just has this effect on me.

**Dimitri POV**

It's a good thing Roza has calmed down. I needed to show her the letter, the letter that _someone _gave me earlier when Christian visited her.

**~Flashback~**

**_I was with Christian. We were going to the mental hospital to visit Tasha well Christian is I'm just tagging along as his guardian. When we arrived in front of her room Christian knocked one of the people who work in the mental hospital gave me a flirty smile and let us in. _**

**_"Dimka," Tasha yelled. She was about to hug me but I took a step back. She looked hurt and jealous. _**

**_"I'm just here to guard Lord Ozera." I said being formal when talking about Christian and putting my guardian mask on. She took an envelope and gave it to me I was confused at first but when I opened it I realized… She'll never stop leaving me and my Roza alone. While she was talking with Christian I opened the letter and began reading it._**

_Dear Dimka  
**Dimka you have to realize that you and that blood whore are not meant to be it's supposed to be you and me. So I'm giving you one more chance to be with me so Rose will not be hurt.**_

**_It's your choice she'll either be sparred or she'll be tortured and you'll never ever see you her again. It's either her freedom or her worst nightmare. _**

**_~Tasha _**

**~End of Flashback~**

I'll protect Roza no matter what. I'll never give up on her even if Tasha threatened me. She's in the mental hospital and won't be able to harm us.

"Hey Comrade you ok?" Asked Roza I looked at her and saw she was worried.

"Um Roza I need to show you something." She nodded and I gave her the letter. She began reading it and I looked at her nervously, can't Tasha leave us alone for once? Can't she realize that I love Roza?

"So are you going to give up Comrade?" She asked me pain in her voice. Why would she think I'll give up so fast?

"No. I'm not leaving." She smiled and gave the letter to Lissa so she and Christian can read it later. The kids looked confused just then….

**Sorry for leaving you with a cliffy but can anyone guess what happened? **


End file.
